


Summer Soul

by Goldielochs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fan Service, Swimming, Swimsuit Angst, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: Poseidon's big summer solstice bash at the beach brings in large crowds. Neither Persephone or Hades have ever attended. Until now.





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claire de lune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=claire+de+lune).

“Sunglasses - check.” Artemis sipped on her thermos of iced coffee while checking the large purple and pink striped tote. “Towels - check. Umbrellas - check. Lounge chairs - eh. I’m sure Poseidon will have some there.” She scratched the back of her neck underneath her bikini knot. “Reading material. . . check and check. Sunscreen - don’t need it.” She tossed out a tube of lotion. “And a long sword for good measure. Check.” 

“Hey, don’t take the sunscreen out!” Persephone screeched from behind the bathroom. “Leave that in.” 

“We’re gods.” Artemis shrugged. “The sun can’t hurt us.”

“Not gonna risk it!” Persephone wouldn’t let it go. 

“Ugh. Fine. Whatever.” Artemis dropped the sunscreen back into the bag. “Are you about ready? I am reaaaally looking forward to taking a nap on the beach. And I want to get to the party before all the good spots are taken. Narcissus is notoriously greedy. And Triton is absolutely obnoxious at this thing.” 

Posiedon’s annual beach party had been highly anticipated by all the gods. It was all anyone could talk about on Olympus for weeks. Stores were selling items in preparation. Decorations for the solstice hung throughout the city. As the invitation read: “Summer Solstice. You know what that means: Longest day = longest party. Be there or be square. BYOB. (Bring Your Own Babes. We got the beer.)”

“Yeah. I just gotta grab my cover up. I can’t wait to go swimming!” Persephone opened up the bathroom door and Artemis froze. Purple eyes bugged out and it took a moment before Artemis was able to find her jaw again. Persephone pulled her arms through a light white eyelet lace kimono.

“Um, Persephone?” 

“Yeah?” The Goddess of Spring turned around.

“Where’s your swimsuit?” Artemis’ lips went dry. 

Persephone’s cover up, covered up nothing. Standing, stark naked in Artemis’ living room, Persephone didn’t even bat an eye for her exposed body. 

“Swimsuit?” Persephone scrunched up her face. “I don’t know. I always liked swimming better in the nude.” 

“Persephone.” Artemis paled. “You have to wear a swimsuit.” 

Persephone looked down at her body and shrugged, not at all seeing what the big deal was.

“Bold. Daring. Sexy.” Eros appeared suddenly, sitting casually on top of the kitchen counter. “I love it.” 

“EROS!” Artemis jumped so high she almost hit the ceiling. “DON’T LOOK AT HER, YOU PERVERT!” 

“Oh please.” Eros held his arm out, catching Artemis’ face in his palm as she scratched towards him. “Do you know who I am?”

“Yeah. A pervert.” Artemis held strong. 

He rolled his eyes. “This.” He motioned at Persephone who started putting on sun screen already while the two of them fought. “This is nothing.” 

“It’s not appropriate for you to see her--”

“You don’t know the things I’ve seen, maiden.” Eros mocked her with a wicked smirk on his lips. 

“Is that supposed to be an insult.” Artemis leered. 

“Just a fact.” 

Persephone huffed, swung a tote bag over her bare shoulders, and headed to the door. “Will you two stop fighting. We gotta beach party to go to.” She put a hand on the door and began to swing it open.

Then, both in chorus, Eros and Artemis screeched, “YOU CAN’T GO OUT LIKE THAT.”

* * *

  


Hades grumbled as he got out of the car. “Want something done right. . .” The door slammed shut behind him and he adjusted his suit tie. The v formed by his eyebrows became more fixed in place as he stepped up to the boardwalk. “Have to do it yourself.” It groaned under his patent leather shoes. The sun beat down unrelenting and Hades shivered at the change of temperature. Goosebumps rose on his skin, though he felt hot in the sunshine. So much more swealtering than his nice, dark, cool realm. 

“Uuuuck.” Hades complained like a child in a grocery store, while he swung the straps for the cylindrical blueprint case over his shoulder. The plans for tomorrow’s scheduled tsunami made an odd doink sound against his back. He headed onwards, passed rows of reeds waving pleasantly with the breeze coming off the ocean. More sand clung to the wooden boards the closer he got to the end. He couldn’t quite see the ocean just yet behind a large sand dune. 

Eventually, Hades mind quieted long enough for him to hear the ocean. The loud, distant rumble, the pushing and pulling. Like the breath of the universe. Hades stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. As the universe exhaled so did Hades. As the universe breathed in, air filled the king of the underworld’s lungs. The knot in his eyebrow relaxed. For a moment he stood like the reeds, in the wind. 

A boy on the shore. 

Breeze through his hair. 

No worries. 

Then his phone rang.

Hades eyes popped open and he stepped onto the sandy beach, shoes on. “Hades speaking.” He answered “Start talking.” He began to make his way towards the sound of voices, music, and laughter on the other side of the sand dune. “Yeah. Yeah. I know. I’ve got to get his signature before we can finalize anything. I know. I know we don’t have time. I’ll be back as soon as I get the proper paper work.” As he walked through, he began to pass others on the beach. Happy go lucky couples and friends, sharing a heatwave together. And then Hades walked by. Their froliking laughter stumbled. Their voices faltered, skidding to a halt. Hades continued on, leaving a shadow not visible to the eye. 

“Poseidon!” Hades called. His amphibious brother looked up lazily from his spot in a hammock, surrounded by pastel naiads. 

“H-” Poseidon did a double take. “Hades?” He barked out a laugh so deep it could have swallowed a whale. He launched himself into the air, causing the naiads still in the hammock to tumble into each other. “As I live and breath. Everyone! Look who has joined us! My brother, everybody!” 

A few naiads perked up, then realized he meant, _ that _ brother. And the girls huddled closer into each other, suppressing shivers. And not the good kind. 

Poseidon didn’t notice the reaction, but Hades did. He always noticed it. The only attention he ever got were stares and whispers. 

His brother, wearing a speedo and a hawaain print shirt came over with wide open arms. “You never come to my little solstice celebrations.” 

“And I don’t have plans to either.” Hades began to unravel the tube from his back. “I just need a signature for your permit. The tropical storm you created two days ago is about to hit the coast of Crete tomorrow. I need your signature here. And here.”

“What’s this?” 

“Work. Deaths conceived from emergency situations cost a pretty penny. You have to agree for their passage since their family members won’t have time. See article 19 line 56 of the Trifecta agreement. And starting winter of 403 per the inflation scale, any deaths after 30 in one act cost double and expounding further after 150--”

“No, no, no.” Poseidon pushed the papers away. “Leave this for tomorrow.” 

“But tomorrow will be too late.” 

“Party today.” Poseidon tapped the cylindrical case. “Work tomorrow.” 

“I didn’t come all this way for nothing.” Hades rooted to his spot. “I won’t leave here until I get these signatures.”

“Good! Enjoy the party.”

Hades held his hands out in front of him and pretended to strangle the air. Poseidon nodded and motioned for one of his cupbearers to bring over some summer shandy. 

Hades groaned and grabbed Poseidon by the shoulders. His eyes glowed red. “Just sign the fucking papers.” 

Poseidon smiled though Hades jagged teeth barred violently right in front of him. “Okay, alright. I’ll sign them. I’ll sign them.” Poseidon gave in.

“Good.” Hades breathed and brushed off the sand from his suit. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and clicked it, like loading a gun and handed it to his brother. “And then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Not now though.” Poseidon shook his head and pushed the pen back into Hades chest.

“What?” Hades scowled. “But you--”

“I’ll sign them, alright. But only after you join in on the festivities today.” 

Hades balked. “The festivities?” 

Posiedon practically wiggled with excitement. “Yes! You’ll be our honored guest!”

Something in Posiedon’s carefree expression settled the annoyed anger pooling inside Hades forehead. A new emotion like guilt settled into Hades stomach. And embarrassment. He spoke quietly now. “Listen, Posy. I don’t think you understand what me being here--” He looked around at the other guests. As he did, they turned their faces and cowered back. “No one wants me here. I would bring the party down. Just sign these and I’ll--”

“No one wants you here?” Poseidon raised his eyebrow amused.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your . . .festivities. But you’ll party will be ruined if I stay--”

“Oh poppy cock.” Poseidon shooed him off. “Don’t be so dramatic. Honestly, you think too much of yourself. I’ll tell you what.” Posedidon leaned forward. “Give me one hour. For Gaia’s sake, get out of that business suit and into something more comfortable. Jump in the ocean. Have a drink. Then I’ll sign your permits and contracts.” 

“No.” Hades shook his head. “This is ridiculous. Posy. Why are you being so childish.”

“Me? I’m the childish one. I’m inviting you to a party and you’re--”

“Being an adult whose trying to prepare for the consequences of your actions.” Hades said bitterly. “Honestly, who sets a tropical storm now right around your biggest weekend. What were you thinking?” 

Poseidon blushed. “The ocean has no method. No rhyme or reason. It just is.” He lied.

Hades’ eye twitched. “You control it!”

“No one controls the sea.” 

“That’s literally your job.” Hades templed his fingers together. 

“And today, the sea is wanting to party.” Poseidon turned around gesturing to the beach now nearly full with guests. “You know your options. You can leave now, all sad and whiny with no signed contracts, and a big stick up your but. Or take a chill pill and just be alive and I’ll signed your damn papers.” 

Hades was about to object but before he could Poseidon handed him a cold bottle with a lime. “And besides.” Poseidon shrugged conspiratorially. “I’m not the only one that wants you here.” He pointed towards the boardwalk. Artemis, Eros, and a certain pink goddess crested the top of the sand dune.

Hades froze for a moment and without taking his eyes off of her, shook hands with Poseidon. “Deal. But I need to borrow some swim trunks.”

  



	2. Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Summer Soul:  
Hades and Poseidon made a very serious business deal that Hades has to enjoy the Summer Solstice party before Poseidon will sign the needed documents.  
Persephone nearly went to the party in her birthday suit.

Hades saw Persephone, with Artemis, and Eros move to a few available beach chairs down the way. She carried three beach totes and one shoulder and three umbrellas on the other, completely eclipsing her body from view.. He fumbled by the snowcone truck, landing with his elbow on the high table, casually leaning with his head on his palm. He changed again and leaned his back against the truck. But the hot metal side burned his back. “Ouch.” He flinched off of it. 

“Are you getting a snow cone or what, buddy?” The satyr watched him change positions a few times. “Whoever you’re trying to impress, they’re not looking, and if they are, they’re pretending not to.” 

Hades snapped his head to the snowcone operator.

“Eek!” The satyr backed up into his truck. “Um. Sorry, sir. I didn’t know who… uh. Here. Free snow cone on the house. T-t-two snowcones. For you and uh, your. . . friend.” 

“I don’t have friends.” Hades sneered, smoke practically billowing from his eyes. Then one of Aphrodite’s kids hit him on the back of the head with a beachball. 

“Oops!” Storge waved apologetically albeit a little awkwardly with his floaties on his arm. “Sorry mister.” 

Losing all sense of dignity he turned back to the snow cone man. “Ugh. Fine. Give me a blue raspberry and one peach.”

With two snow cones in hand he turned back in the direction of the spot Persephone and Artemis had claimed. “New plan.” He talked to himself as she maneuvered around the chairs and running children. “Offer her a snow cone. Is this too strong? Oh gods. I should have gotten more snow cones for her friends. I can’t just go up to a friend group an give one very attractive lady a gift. Stupid. Eros is over there. He’ll laugh at me. Fuck. Abort-abort.” Hades spun on his heels, digging into the sand. 

“Hades?” A female voice called to him. For a horrifying second he thought it might be Persephone. He sheepishly turned back around. Artemis moved her sunglasses up to look at him. “What the acheron are you doing here?” 

“Uh.” Hades gulped. “Nothing.” 

Eros got out his sun bathing reflective board and settled into his chair. “Oh, is that second snow cone for me?” He snickered and closed his eyes against the light.

“No!” Hades said to harshly. “I mean. Uh. No. It’s - uh.” 

“Who’s it for then?” He dug in, not letting it up.

Hades turned as red as a sunburn. “N-no one.” Persephone wasn’t here. 

“Too bad Persephone went down to the water.” Eros continued. “I know peach is one of her favorite flavors. But if it’s not for anyone, you don’t mind if I--”

Now this time Hades knew Eros knew. Holding the peach snow cone out of the love god’s reach, Hades marched onward, humiliated and defeated. He heard Eros laughing behind him but he didn’t care. When he was far enough away he looked down at his hands. 

“I don’t even like these.” He muttered. “What do I do with my hands!” He cried out, causing a few stares from the family of satyrs putting out a beach tent for their baby. “Uh. Here.” He handed the parents his snow cones. They hesitated, scared. “Go on, take it before I--” He calmed down. “Please.” He mustered. 

They grabbed the paper holder with shaking hands. 

“There, that didn’t kill you, did it?” Hades rolled his eyes. 

They jumped. “P-please don’t kill us.” The satyr mother held her baby closer to her chest. 

“Kill you? Why would I-- oh right. Death god. King of the Underworld.” He rolled his eyes. “You realize I’ve never killed anyone in my whole life, right? Not even during the war.” 

His words were lost on them. He groaned and turned out to the sea. “Plan C.” He watched the white waves crash against the beach, be pulled back, and crash again. “Walk straight into the ocean and keep going.” His feet carried him forward. The sand felt hot and cold against the soles of his feet. His clothes were hanging up neatly in Poseidon’s shack. He reckoned he had about one hour before it would be too late and he wouldn’t be able to get his clothes back from the room. But that’s okay. He wouldn’t need them if he just lived out the rest of his life as a sea cucumber. 

Someone else could run the underworld in his absence. He would be too busy evading the crushing blows of humiliation and loneliness. As a sea cucumber. 

His toes met the first white tendrils of the ocean. His feet sank deep into the wet sand. The water rose again and flooded over his ankles. It felt cool and inviting. He picked up his pace. Forgetting about being a sea cucumber. Remembering his youth. Before the worlds were divided. Before the scars wrapped around his chest. He stepped over a small wave, moving forward, then dove into the next one head first. He crashed into the wave and tangled into something else. Underneath the water, he opened his eyes. A pink body wrapped around his arms. The blue bikini strings around her back floated dangerously loose. He realized too late that his hand was on her butt, his fingers rubbing with the waves over her stretch marks. 

“EEE!” Hades launched up, bring his head above water and waded with his arms out. “Sorry! I didn’t know!” He started apologizing immediately. 

Persephone turned at his voice. “Oh!” Persephone wrung out her pigtails. “It’s a person. I thought I swam through some sea-weed or waded through some jellies.” 

“S-sorry.” Hades bobbed with a gentle wave. 

Persephone struggled to keep her mouth higher than the salty water. “H-Hades.” She smiled full realizing now who was swimming beside her. “I-I didn’t expect to see you here.” Thank gods Eros talked her out of coming naked. That would be mortifying. To have. . . Hades. . . see her. . .

Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. Persephone blinked and held onto Hades shoulder through the next wave. She realized what she was doing too late. Her eyes bugged at her hand on his bare shoulder. She gulped. She’d never seen him in anything but a button down and slacks. The muscles under her hand were a bit more formidable than even she had been dreaming about. He didn’t seem to mind supporting her. Didn’t seem to mind her hand touching him. Innocently enough. She blushed anyway. 

“What are you doing all this way out from the beach?” Hades asked. 

“It’s not that far.” Persephone turned to the beach. “Oh.” All the people dotting the sandy shore she could hold between her thumb and forefinger. Even those that had gotten ocean hadn’t gone much further than the breaking point. “I’m out here because I’m very good at swimming and apparently very bad at judging distances.” She laughed and Hades felt light because of it. “But really, I’m looking for sea shells.” She dripped her free hand into her bikini. “See?”

“Um.” Hades blushed. Then saw in the palm of her hand iridescent shells, thin as paper. 

“I think they’re so pretty. I was thinking about making a necklace for my mom or maybe ear rings.” She sighed lost in thought again. 

“I think that would be lovely.” Hades tilted his head, wondering what thoughts were zipping through her head. Then a large wave built much taller than the other waves. It began to break early. Hades lifted Persephone up by her waist while the water washed over him.

“Hades? Are you alright?” Persephone asked, still in the air. His hands on her exposed tummy. 

“Are your shells okay?” Hades asked as he spit out the water from the tip of his lips. 

“You?” Persephone settled back into his side and Hades palmed the water off his face. “You were worried about my shells?” 

“Well, yeah.” Hades shrugged. “You, you liked them so much.”

Persephone sheepishly held up her empty hand. “The wave surprised me. I didn’t want to crush them, so I decided to let them go.” 

Hades face fell. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Persephone smiled. “That’s the ocean for ya.” 

“It wouldn’t have been.” Hades furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Persephone felt him tense around her. She realized once again that she was swimming half naked with Hades, her boss, the king of the underworld. He still held onto her waist. Holding her to him. She could easily wrap her legs around him. The moment the thought entered her head she couldn’t get it out. Her leg on his hip. Her center ever closer to his. Touching. No one would see it out here. Below the water. Her heart raced. 

Maybe during the next wave, she’d say it was for support and lean her body into him. And maybe he wouldn’t say anything. Maybe he would pull her closer. Maybe he would grab her thighs and pull them around himself. 

A wave was coming. Now was her chance. She moved her legs closer. Her feet touched his knee. It was almost time. 

Then her feet touched something else. A zap of pain ricocheted through her leg. She jumped in the water so hard and so fast, she knocked them both over to be funked on by the breaking wave. 

“Persephone?” Hades held her steady. 

“Ooooooooooowwwwwwww.” She kicked her leg up horrified. “It burns. It burns. I think. I don’t know. But it really hurts.”

“What hurts?” 

“Jelly fish.” 

“What?”

“I got stung on my leg by a Jelly fish.” Said through an overwhelming amount of pain.

“Aw, shit.” Hades grabbed her up into his arms. 

Persephone’s voice warbled. “You gotta be careful. They’re still out there.” 

“It’s alright. Don’t worry about me.” Hades began to swim towards the shore with Persephone under his arm. “I don’t really feel pain anymore. Not like that.” 

She was more upset that her leg around his waist plan had sunk than she was about the pain. However, his hands carrying her like she was nothing, feeling secure next to his side as he moved them through to the shore. That was alright. Expect again. Jellyfish. Why couldn’t have this been a pool party? 

When they got close enough Hades picked up against his chest, like he had after the incident in Tartarus. Like he had when he carried her into his home after the party. 

It felt familiar. It felt like home here in a way. 

He laid her down on an empty beach chair. He grabbed a towel off of a neighboring chair and covered her with it like a blanket. “I’ll be right back.” He promised. Persephone held onto his two fingers, the only thing she could grab before she relinquished him. 

Hades spied someone drinking from a large water bottle a few chairs down. He stormed up to them. “Excuse me, but there’s a goddess that needs this more than you do.” Hades snatched the waterbottle right out of his hands. 

“Hey, what the hell, dude?” 

“Do we have a problem?” Hades turned back and gave his most impressive glower. 

The gorgon winced back. “Uh, nah, dude. We chill.”

“Good. Now go find a first aid kit and bring it over to me. I’ll be over there.” He pointed to where Persephone lay. “Got it?” 

“Y-yes, sir.” 

Persephone watched Hades march back across the beach towards her. Water still dripped down his chest. For a moment she thought the odd pattern covering his skin was somehow light reflecting from the water, but the closer he got, the more like filled in cracks into his own skin they appeared to be. Scars. She’d never seen them before. Patterns like a river across his whole body. Light blue, almost pearlescent like the sea shells she had been trying to collect. Ranging all over from his broad shoulders, across his defined pecs, around his chiseled abs. 

“H-here.” Hades caught her looking and suddenly felt far too exposed. Did she think he was broken? Ugly? Damaged? “Is this the spot?” He pointed at a red welt near the side of her foot. 

She nodded silently. Hades gently poured the clean filtered water over it, rinsing away any remaining toxins. He didn’t look at her, even though he could feel her eyes once again on him. He felt oddly vulnerable right now, even though he wasn’t the one laying down with a jellyfish sting. Just as the water had run out, he felt her fingers on his back. Tracing lines across his skin. He shivered and turned to look at her. Forgetting once again to breath. 

“S-sorry.” Persephone blinked. “Do they hurt?” She asked sheepishly. She pulled her hand back.

“No.” Hades shook his head. “It-it actually feels. . . nice.” He squirmed. Why did he say that? 

Then suddenly her fingers traced once again along his back. Catching remaining drops of water as they traveled across his skin. 

He breathed heavily. 

Was this really happening right now? He looked down her her foot, ashamed. 

“I forget about them sometimes.” He shook his head. “I forget how ugly they are. I’m sorry.” He began to fold in on himself. 

“What?” Persephone sat up, got dizzy, but steadied herself with his shoulder once more. “Ugly?” She touched his face softly. “I-” She blushed. “I actually think they’re. . .” She winced in pain.

“That bad, huh?” 

“No.” Persephone shook her head. “No. It still stings.” 

“Someone should be bringing by a first aid kit. I can get you some more water. A-and I should probably put a shirt on or something” He moved to stand, but Persephone held his shoulder down. 

“Don’t leave.” She caught his eye and something serious passed between them. “And, what I was going to say, is I think you’re… well, what I mean, you know we were talking about your. . . and I don’t think they’re ugly.” 

Hades arched his eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“Not one bit.” 

“So, you’re saying I should keep my shirt off?” Hades said the words before he realized what kind of sentence he had put out into the universe. He opened his mouth up as if he could swallow the words back in. 

“I’m saying. You without a shirt on, is a pretty good distraction.” Persephone bit her lip and winced. Oh gods. She’d gone too far. 

“Well then.” Hades tapped his thigh. “It would be my duty as a gentlemen to stay with you and keep my shirt off. For first aid purposes, clearly”

“Yes. For first aid.” Persephone grinned. “You have nothing to be ashamed about you know.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I almost came here completely naked.” 

Hades wheezed. 

“You okay, Hades?” 

“Y-yeah. I’m just picturing you--” He stopped immediately. “I mean. I’m not picturing you naked. I mean. I’m picturing what-- well, you see-- I’m was just--” He stammered on for a bit. “I’m sorry what was the question?”

Then the gorgon came running in with the first aid kit in hand. “Here ya go, dude. Sir. Sir dude.” He awkwardly passed off the red carrier. 

“Thank you.” He started to open up the case and noticed the gorgon was still standing there. “That’ll be all, thank you.”

“Ah, yeah. Tight.” The gorgon nodded taking his eyes off of Persephone and back to Hades unscrupulous face. 

“Leave.” Hades ordered. 

“Yup.” The gorgon left kicking up sand as she went. 

Persephone smiled. “You know. I never pictured you as a beach person.”

“No?” Hades got out a cream and began to rub it in his palm warming it up before he placed it gently over the jellyfish sting. “I actually love the beach.”

“Really?” Persephone raised herself on her elbows. “I thought you hated sand.” She recalled their first phone conversation. 

Hades stopped in his tracks and blushed, caught out in his lie. “Well. Sand is my least favorite part of the beach, that’s true.”

“Ahuh.” Persephone gripped his free hand while the cream settled on her skin. “So you lied to me?” 

Hades gasped. “I didn’t lie. I just.” His shoulder slumped. He turned to her, feeling more exposed again than he ever had. “I suppose a lie is still a lie, even the ones you tell yourself.” 

Persephone’s accusatory expression rearranged. She swooped a wild strand of hair from his face. “What are you telling yourself?” 

“That I had any control over my life.” Hades bit back more words. “Sorry. I don’t, I really don’t want to make this about me. You’re the one in pain. How are you?”

“You talking about yourself is making it feel better.”

“More of a distraction?”

“Mhm.”

“So if I keep talking, can I put my shirt back on?”

“No!” Persephone yelled. 

Hades beamed. “Alright, alright.” Hades slapped his hand down on the beach chair next to hers. It was clearly occupied by someone else who was probably enjoying some of the festivities, but he didn’t care and dragged it closer to Persephone. He laid along side her in his new chair. 

“Swimming is the only thing I do that clears my head.” Hades sighed. “To be perfectly honest, when we drew lots. I knew I wasn’t going to rule the heavens. I didn’t particularly want to. But, now don’t tell anyone this, I’m only telling you because you’re in pain.”

Persephone nodded on her side, staring at Hades. 

“I wanted to rule the seas.” Hades admitted so quietly it nearly got drowned out in the waves. “I didn’t want to be king of the underworld.”

Persephone moved her hand from her chest, to Hades chest. He looked up at her, scared for letting someone in so closely. Terrified of being hurt again. 

“That must have been awful.” She sympathized. “For what it’s worth, I think you would have made a fine King of the Seas, just as you are a fine King of the Underworld.” 

Hades blushed. 

Persephone pulled herself closer. She picked up the arm rest and moved it back on hers and Hades’ chair. Before he could question it, Persephone did what she had wanted to in the water. She wrapped her free leg around his waist and pushed his back closer to her. She wiggled her chest closer to and laid a hand on his neck. She felt him fully against her. Her whole body on his.Every curve from his chest down to his shin. “For first aide purposes.” She said with a smile on her face. “You know, got to keep it elevated.” 

“Yes. But of course.” Hades grinned back. 

Posiedon walked down the rows of chairs with Hades signed documents. He stopped in his tracks at the scene in front of him. He hid the case behind his back and cleared his throat. “Ahem.” 

Hades jumped at the sound of his brother’s voice. 

“Good news. I’m canceling the Tsunami. So no paper work needs to be signed. No work needs to be done further on the matter.”

“Wh--” Hades sputtered. 

“Yeet!” Poisedon tossed Hade’s document case into the ocean. 

“Hey, that’s not a one use only--”

“No need to thank me.” Poisedon waved his hands in the air and took a bow. “You should stay though. Enjoy Persephone, um, er, the party.” Poseidon grinned again and walked backwards away. 

“Hey,” Hades eyes narrowed. “You didn’t use that tsunami as a trick to get me to come down here, did you?” 

“What?” Poseidon yelled though clearly within hearing distance. “Can’t hear you. Too far away. Music is loud. Talk later.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of sorts

Hades greeted his brother as warmly as he could, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Posiedon grinned up at him with a knowing wink. 

Before shaking the king of the underworld’s hands, Poseidon wiped the sweat from his beer bottle on his swim trunks. “Glad to see you made it this year.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the worlds.” Hades answered. He hadn’t missed a single one since that first time. Now it was the seventh annual summer solstice party Hades had attended. He’d gone thousands of years without ever RSVPing. Now it wasn’t even a question. Back in Hades, the realm, his workers had the day off. An actual bonafid paid holiday. Even the shades had the day off. Things were certainly different now. His hands shook nervously by his side. “Are, um, the guests--”

“You’re actually early.” Poseidon clapped his hand on Hades shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. This was going to be a miserable waiting game. It always was. “Come on, help me set up. Get your mind off things.” 

* * *

“Does it still sting?” Hades asked while his hand gingerly caressed Persephone's leg that had wrapped securely around his hip. She was buried in his chest. He felt her cool breath dry the rest of the salt water along the crevices of his torso. 

“Hmm?” Persephone nuzzled. She blinked her eyes open. “Mmm-Oh. I think I fell asleep.” 

“S-sorry.” Hades eyes widened and he cursed himself under his breath. How dare he disturb this precious angel from sleep. What kind of monster would do such a thing. He would have to repent. 

“It’s okay. I’m actually getting kind of hot. But to answer your question, my leg does feel a lot better.” She stretched her toes out experimentally. Lazily, she rolled over and yawned, arching her back up while her arms lifted over her head. She soaked up the rays of the sun, feeling the warmth radiate through to her bone. Once all the breath had been purged, she returned to her previous position. Holy shit. Her eyes blinked open to face the glorious wall of Hades chest muscles. Tight sinews. The light blue scars before her like a tapestry. Artwork that would otherwise be hung in a museum. Her eyelashes tickled tickled his right nipple.

Hades. King of the Underworld. Her boss. Her friend. Her mother’s frenemy. 

And Persephone had her leg on his waist.

His hands on her back. 

She didn’t breath, worried that if she did, this would tumble away like a precarious jenga tower. 

Hades too thought of this dangerous arrangement. Thought of her skin on his. The heat between them. She was so small. He realized he could wrap one hand around her, but he’d need more than one hand for other places on her body.

And the fabric of Hades swim shorts tightened. “Uh-oh.” Before Persephone noticed, Hades quickly turned away, moving Persephone away, returning her legs to her side of the beach chair. He hunched over his knees; his back turned to her.. “I-uh, you know, we should really. Um.” He said while his arms were sweeping the sand beneath him for anything. Anything at all. He grabbed up a shovel wildly. Dammit. It’ll have to do. “Let’s build a sand castle.” 

“A sand castle?” Persephone turned to him but he was already galloping towards the tide.He pitched himself onto his knees, his floppy hair bounced in the ocean breeze, he and began to dig out huge chunks of dark sand. “Uh. Ok.” She shrugged and joined him. 

“Should I get a bucket for water?” She asked while touching his shoulder casually.

“Aaaah-” Hades panted, wiggling out from her touch. That only made his situation worse.“Aaaauuuum. Yes. Yes that would be a good idea.”

“Oooookay.” Persephone put her hands on her hips eyeing him curiously. Hades moved a mound of sand strategically in front of his crotch. He squinted up at her apologetically. 

When she walked away Hades sighed in relief and smacked his forehead with a sandy palm. “Whew, that was close.” He stared down at his swim trunks. “You, sir, have terrible timing. Now get your shit together and--” Hades looked up to see Persephone bending over to collect the incoming waves into a pail. “Calm--” The waves were stronger than she anticipated and she had to widen her stance to remain steady. Her curves testing the limits of her small bikini. “Down.” Hades finished pathetically. “Oh, stick a trident in me. I’m done.” 

Persephone bounded back. The water sloshed beside her. Her bikini top tried desperately to follow along with her bouncing movements, and not doing a good job of it. Hades felt attacked. Persephone landed on her knees by the sand piles Hades had dug. She leaned over to collect them into more defined clumps and poured water on them to make them hold their shape. All the while pushing one of her most impressive assets together. 

Hades yelped. “O-o-o-o-on-n-n-n second thought.” Hades struggled to speak. He turned away from her again and began to dig furiously into the sand. Dig like he did to build the underworld. He kicked up sand everywhere, shoveling it like a fiend.

“Wha--” Persephone tilted her head and watched as Hades dug a huge Hades sized hole and before she could say anything he jumped inside of it and clawed the sand back up upon him. Hades sighed as the cold sand enveloped him. Did he look like an idiot. Most certainly. It was better than the alternative. 

“You okay, there?” Persephone arched her eyebrow. 

“Yup.” Hades answered. A blue head just above the sand. A stern look on his face, making it all the more comical. “Wonderful, thank you.” His red eyes looked past her. He should have turned into a sea cucumber while he had the chance. Now he was going to have to suffer the rest of the party buried to his head. 

* * *

Hades helped pitch a tent into the sand. He wrapped the rope into a sailor’s knot to keep the tarp taught. 

“You’re forgetting something.” Eros snickered with his back against one of the poles.

“No, I’m not.” Hades barked back. 

“Touchy, are we? A bit on edge?” He hovered delightfully in the air. Hades rolled his eyes. He knew he should be nice to him, being Persephone’s friend and all, but being nice was going to be saying nothing at all right now. At least Hades was doing something and not loafing about enjoying other people’s misery. “What is it? Halfway mark, right?” 

Hades gritted his teeth. 

“Alright, alright. Silent type, I get it. Well uh,” Eros leaned in. “There’s one more thing for you to bring in.” 

“I checked the van before I--”

“Not the van.” Eros scratched his neck. “There’s something that needs to be hoisted up from the dock. You should uh, you should go do that.” 

Hades eyed him with a withering look. Eros winked and fiddled with the top of his peplos. Mortal realm clothes. And all the walls dropped from the King of the Underworld as he understood. 

“The-the dock?” The king questioned, vulnerably. 

“Mhm.” Eros grinned. “Better hurry before the tide takes it back out.” He yelled as Hades dashed away and out of earshot. Eros giggled to himself. “True love.” He sighed. “You love to see it.” His wings spread out magnificently. 

“Hello!” Hades felt the boards groan underneath him as he stopped suddenly at the edge of the dock. The ocean below him. The horizon in front. But no one else was here. “Hello?” He called again. He spun around. “Is this a trick?” He tried to spy Eros but he was already gone. “Ugh. Never trust a love god.” Hades tossed his shirt off and let it drift into the water below. He sat down and let his feet dangle over the edge of the dock. The boards warped beneath his tensed hands. 

Then something from below shook the dock. Hades looked up in time to see the ocean spit back out his shirt. The wet clothes landed next to him with a loud slap.

Before he could react, a second article of wet clothing joined it. A white dress.

* * *

“Heya, Hades.” Hermes casually called to the head in the sand. “Isn’t this the best.” He waved at the beach in general. No shoes no shirt. Well, actually. Still got my shoes.” He pointed at this golden sandals. “They’re waterproof. But surprisingly not helpful at all when swimming.”

Hades didn’t even acknowledge him. He justed kept staring out into the sea. 

“So, uh. Are you stuck?” Hermes looked around but no one else was there with him. 

“No.” Hades grumbled. 

“Did someone bury you here and then run off?” Hermes guessed. 

“No.” 

“Did you bury yourself in the sand because you got an embarrassing erection and then the girl got hungry and went to go check out the taco truck situation?”

“Wh--How did you--?”

“Been there done that.” Hermes shrugged. “Happens to the best of us. Come on,” Hermes found the shovel and proceeded to help Hades out of the hole of his own doing. 

“You know.” Hades eyed Hermes with a deadly red eye while he began to pat away the sand covering his whole body. “Aren’t you supposed to be sick?” 

“Huh?” Hermes cocked his head to the right. 

“If I remember correctly, you couldn’t deliver the natural disaster documents today because you were ‘under a curse.’”

“Oh. That.” Hermes went even redder than he already was. “Well. I uh, I got better. Curse got, um, undone. Oh, look, it’s Persephone.” He pointed towards the food trucks. And then Hermes mysteriously vanished. 

Persephone groaned and stuffed her face with a veggie taco. 

“What’s up buttercup?” Eros nudged her arm. 

“I don’t know.” Persephone shrugged. “I thought. Well, I think I went too far. I think I made him uncomfortable. He started kind of ignoring me and acting strange.” She shrugged. “Maybe I’m the strange one.” 

“Ugh. This is stupid. I normally live for this but I can’t stand this anymore.” Eros slammed down his taco. 

Persephone gasped. “Your taco!” 

“No, Persephone. _ Your _ taco.” Eros pointed at her. “Just for crying out loud, go talk to him.” 

“That’s scary though.” Persephone pouted. “It’s easier to not say things and just curl up into his chest and not have to talk about our feelings or what things mean. Ugh. Eros. You should have seen him there in the sand.” Persephone closed his eyes. “Oh, gods I just wanted to grab him by his hair and kiss him right then and there.” 

“Mhm. Mhm.” Eros nodded, holding back a wicked grin. He grabbed Persephone’s shoulders and spun her around. “Oh look. It’s Hades. Hi there.” 

Hades stood with his mouth open.

Persephone burned. “Did. . . did you hear all that?” 

* * *

“Kore.” Hades stood up slowly as kelp began to grow out of the calm ocean and with it rose the Queen of the Underworld. It had been fifty nine days, 11 hours, and 12 minutes since he saw his wife. She stood before him now completely naked. The sea water dripped down her body, trails following her curves, just as Hades eyes did.

“My love.” Persephone reached up and gently touched Hades arm. They both shivered at the contact. They've been away too long, even the hint of touch was more than either of them could handle. 

“Did you forget your swim-suit…” Hades grinned. “Again?” Per the arrangement with Demeter. Persephone was allowed to attend all family functions. This was one of the few opportunities they had with each other during her duties on the mortal realm.

“I swim better without one.” She leaned in and kissed the tops of his lips. He pulled her closer and wrapped her up into his arms. Before their need grew to hot, she pulled back. “Happy solstice.” She grabbed Hades neck and pulled him off the dock. They fell back together into the ocean. 

Poseidon, Hermes, and Eros clinked their beer bottles together. They too were celebrating the anniversary of their best work yet.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
